1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to connectors, and particularly to connectors used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones use connectors that are mounted to printed circuit boards by surface mounted technology. However, the surface mounting technology can be complicated, and can not easily allow detachment of the connectors from printed circuit boards after connectors are mounted to printed circuit boards.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art